The Time Loop Adventure of Skull and Reborn!
by Carnivorous Usagi
Summary: In which Skull, in someway or another, is stuck on a time loop. With Reborn of all people! You could say they made the best out of it. Kind of. Timeloop!AU! Might have RebornxSkull. In different loops anyway.
1. chapter 1

**Loop 12**

Skull woke up in the circus again.

Damn.

It looks like he's still stuck in this time loop.

Welp, time to look for Reborn, or Renato, again he guess. Because if he's stuck in this time loop he's gonna fuck with all these people's minds, and he doesn't want Reborn bitching about why he didn't invite him on the chaos.

They we're after all the Chaos Duo!

(It's a title Tsuna gave them himself. At loop 7.)

And so he dialled Reborn number.

"Ren~ You there~~" he immediately said once the phone was picked up.

A grunt was heard on the other line.

"Skull"

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 26**

At some point,after all the loops they had together. It somehow came to _this._

 _This_ being Skull and Reborn, making out like no tomorrow at the couch in Reborn's apartment.

And boy is Reborn one amazing kisser.

They soon parted, panting heavily while they do so and some saliva on their lips. And did he mention that he was pulled to Reborn's lap? No? Oh okay, well now you know.

Reborn then smirked. His hands expertly circling at Skull's waist as he huskily whispers at Skull's ear with heated breathe which brought a chill down the latter's spine.

"Wanna go on lackey?"

You could say this may be one of the best loops Skull had. Except for that time at Loop 23 anyway, that may or may not involve chocolate.

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 34**

"What the hell Kora!" Colonello shouted as he jumps backs and hit a wall. Who would blame him? He literally just walked in to find Skull and Reborn of all people cuddling on the couch and watching movies!

And like their sons kind of couple too!

"Ah, hello Colonello-sempai" Skull said, as if all is normal and Colonello is not hyperventilating on the wall a few meters away from him.

Reborn just smirks.

(The next morning, Yuni just beamed as Colonello told the others what he saw at breakfast.

"You finally got together!" the little sky exclaimed. And Skull just looks abashed while blushing as Reborn tips his hat with a smirk.

They were going hands under the table if any of you want to know)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 4**

Reborn can't believe his eyes. How can a male be so feminine and _cute._

That should be _illegal_.

(But then again, there's Tsuna)

What brought this thought if any of you are wondering is this.

Reborn breaking in Skull's apartment at an ungodly hour and then proceeded to wake up the peacefully slumbering lackey. (He's kinda blaming Skull on the whole 'stuck on a time loop' situation)

And Skull, with absolutely no make-up on, is currently rubbing his eyes. His hair a bit messier than usual and wearing an oversized shirt making some slide down and show his collarbone and shoulders. He looks like a waking kitten.

And it was ridiculous _cute._

"Reborn-senpai..? "

His damn voice sounds cute too. And so without thinking, Reborn just went out of the rooms and went straight to to the kitchen. Ignoring Skull's questions that consisted of how's, what's, and why's while doing so.

He needs to drink some coffee.

Especially if his brain is suddenly telling him that Skull was _cute._

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 47**

"Ren~~!" Skull, with his helmet still on, shouted once he went inside the cabin where the Arcobalenos are having their first meeting.

"Skull." Reborn greeted while tipping his Fedora. "What a surprise to see you here" he purred.

Skull gave him a deadpanned look (although nobody can see it) because _really?!_

The petty bastard is just mad that he went out without telling him _and_ not making him espresso.

The others just looked at them weirdly.

And that includes Luce if you were wondering.

(A few weeks later, the others established that Skull and Reborn together is a total nightmare.

Now, if only they can find a way to separate them...)

•••••CU••••••

 **Loop 15**

So after a few years of being babies (and isn't that just a pain) Skull and Reborn decided to put their plan on breaking the Arcobaleno curse into action. They want to be young adult by the time Reborn trains Tsuna thank you very much.

Reborn just wants to enjoy tor- ehem, tutoring Tsuna on an adult body.

Skull just wanted to be a cool nii-san to Tsuna.

(In the end, to Tsuna's eyes, Reborn is the Papa that pushes him to his limits but is always there when he needed guidance and support. And Skull is the Mama who would lecture him about his safety and well being, and that patches him up when he gets injured...

And that Skull is the wife who lectures his husband about taking it a bit easy on their son. And that cooks good food that rivals even his biological mother's. With Reborn smirking on his espresso while saying he knows best like some kind of typical husband that families often have.

...Tsuna often wonders as to how their not together yet...

Even the other Arcobalenos kind of agrees!)

••••••CU•••••

 **This crazy idea just went inside my head one day and I couldn't help but make a story out of it!**

 **And yes, I do ship Skull and Reborn. for some reason I can't understand myself.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading~~**

 **KHR isn't mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo** **op 18**

"What the hell are you doing."

Skull turned around to see Reborn whom is currently standing at the door with his face perfectly blank, although he can see the exasperation in them.

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" Skull decided to counter, because seriously? It's quite obvious on what exactly is he doing at the moment.

"Something, that seems to be a stupid idea."

Skull gasped dramatically.

"A _stupid idea_?! Ren, how could you?!"

"Skull..." Reborn started slowly, as if he was explaining to a mere child. "Dressing up your pet, along with mine, with clothes as frilly as that is in the category of Stupid."

"Don't use that tone on me Renato!"

"Well your brain seems to not be able to compute such things so I-"

"Don't you fucking go there-"

"Then see the obviou-"

"As if you know better you assh-"

All throughout the bickering, Oodako and Leon whom are dressed in frilly clothing could only watch unblinkingly at their owner's antics.

'Should we stop them?' Oodako conveyed at Leon once he had enough of the bickering the two humans are doing. Leon stared at Skull and Reborn's faces that are currently close to each other that with a push, they'll end up kissing.

'No, let's leave them be'

And so, the octopus and the chameleon once again watched the bickering of their owners for the hundredth time.

"For the last time, this isn't stupid!"

"Yeah, well guess what Lackey. It really is!"

Is this something humans call a Lover's Quarrel?

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 28**

"Neh, Renato." Skull started as he lay being cuddled by Reborn, his face at Reborn's bare chest.

"What is it?" Reborn replied, his hand circling firmly around Skull's smaller form. He's quite enjoying the contact of their bare flesh at the moment.

"Why exactly did you fall in love with me?"

Skull may not have noticed, but a hint of insecurity leaked out of his eyes as he stared at Reborn's black ones. It leaked for all of Reborn to see.

So Reborn smiled.

One small and soft one, easily overlooked. But Skull saw it, and he knows it was genuine. Reborn, for all his suave, is a man covered in blood and would rarely smile in the way Skull would see him do.

Not even Luce had seen it.

And in one of his bouts of honesty, Reborn answers.

"Because you're the way you are"

Reborn said nothing as Skull buries his face to his chest, even when he noticed it was getting wet. But he did notice the words Skull said afterwards. It was shaky, but no less genuine.

"Thank you"

•••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 43**

At the mall, the Arcobalenos are currently shopping for curtains after the previous one was burned, courtesy of Colonello.

He was brutally slapped by Lal and was told that he needs more training afterwards.

"Hey Ren, this color could compliment the color of the Living room don't you think?" Skull said as he raises a Lavender coloured curtain with simple yet elegant patterns in it.

Reborn inspected it for a bit before raising a yellow curtain with elegant patterns. "I'm not sure, although this color could also compliment it".

Skull hummed.

"Maybe we could just buy both. We change the curtains when it needs to be washed afterall"

"We could work with that."

Reborn took the Lavender curtain from Skull's hand as Skull looked at something that caught his attention. "Look Ren, there's a grey carpet over there that would look good at our house!" Skull said as he pointed at said carpet.

Reborn just raised a brow "Oh really now?" Skull just nodded enthusiastically before grabbing Reborn's free hand as he drags him to the location of the carpet. "Just look!"

The other Arcobalenos that the two has forgotten was even there just stared. They've been watching the two in silence, which is another reason why said pair forgot they were there in the first place.

Luce broke the silence.

"Those two are quite domestic"

Lal gave her a flat stare, her voice dry as she spoke.

"That is the understatement of the year."

Those two are practically married in the other's opinion. And the bickering and arguments those two had could never deter that fact.

They argue like an old married couple anyway.

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop** **19**

Scars.

Reborn have them, no matter how few.

The scars stopped piling when the title of Number One Hitman had been given to him. He became the best on his profession afterall.

The scars represent the blood and sweat he shed to get to the top, and he knew the other Arcobalenos might have some of their own.

But he never thought Skull would have some of his own.

Skull is a civilian before he got sucked in into the mafia, the one who had the safest, and probably sheltered, life out of all of them.

And yet he has scars. Most of the scars looks far too old to be recent, and most looks like it wasn't done by accident either.

He have another one of his assumption on Skull is wrong. Again.

And as Reborn stares as Skull desperately tried hide the scars adorning his body even when he already saw a glimpse of it, his view once again shifted.

Slowly, Reborn grabbed the frantic Cloud at his shoulders. Skull soon stops in trying to wrap the blanket he grabbed around his body and soon looked at Reborn at the eye. The defences that Reborn only became aware of a few loops before are down, leaving the cloud vulnerable at sharp gaze of the sun.

"Calm down"

Reborn's voice was gentle, a tone he's not used on using but willing to do so since it's what Skull needed at the moment. And he was secretly glad that the cloud's slumped a bit from its previous tense posture.

And as Reborn remained crouched at the floor where Skull is sitting at with a blanket wrapped around him, the silence stretched for a bit. They're eyes interlocked as they converse in silence. Unsaid words being heard only by them alone, no one could decipher or intrude.

Then, the silence broke as the silent conversation came to an end.

"Спасибо, Renato"

...

..

"Prego, Cherep"

******CU******

 **Спасибо – Thank you**

 **Prego – Your welcome**

 **I used Google Translate so please don't expect the translation to be right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loop 8**

"You're going to what." Reborn said flatly, his face blank.

"I'm going to be mothering them!" Skull proudly said, a fist firmly on his chest. He have a big, proud smile on his face as he huffs.

"And why exactly would you do that?" Reborn could only say, eying the cloud curiously. He's currently sitting at the couch at his apartment as Skull is standing in front of the coffee table, proudly declaring his plan for this loop.

"Well..." Skull said, and line a switch was turned, he stood with a nervous air around his previous confident one. His hands now playing at the end of the grey cardigan he's wearing.

"I just thought that maybe..." the rest of his statement ended in a mumble, making Reborn to cock his head.

"Say it loudly Lackey."

Skull's brow twitched in slight annoyance but still opened his mouth and repeated his previous statement, but louder this time. "I just thought that maybe it would hurt less for them." his voice was so sincere that Reborn seems to be taken aback for a bit, although he hid it well. Instead he raised a brow and made a gesture for Skull to elaborate.

"I just thought that maybe it would hurt less for them. They were hurt enough Reborn, so I want to do at least this for them."

Reborn looked at Skull as if it was the first time he had ever seen him..With his eyes visibly wide by a few centimeters before it was gone in a second.

After spending a lot of time with the cloud on these loops, he had gotten to know facts about the purple male. Ones that he didn't even manage to find out the first time around.

He's determined to know all that he could, afterall, he's infamous in knowing _everything._ Can't have the Lackey be the reason he can't live to that now can he?

(He ignored the traitorous whisper at the back of his mind that screams at him to stop denying it.

Denying the fact that he genuinely wants to know the real Skull, that is.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 19**

"Lal!! Help me kora!!"

Lal only gave Colonello a look that clearly indicates her amusement at the current situation. She then smirked at the betrayed look Colonello gave her in return.

"You should have known better, idiot student"

And almost as in cue, the living room doors slammed open. Standing there with dihevelled hair is Skull, his face scrunched as he looks straight at Colonello.

"I'm not done with you Colonello"

The absence of the honorific Skull would fondly add to their names was not lost to Lal, and the smirk in her face widened. Colonello on the other hand is making a face. One that you make when you know you're going to be lectured for taking cookies from the cookie jar before dinner by your mother.

"First of all, you don't just run off when I'm in the middle of reminding you that you can't just take almost half of those puff tarts I made when you haven't eaten dinner yet!"

...which is also kind of the reason why Colonello is making such a face in the first place. Eating desert before dinner.

"...and then you wouldn't be able to eat much food that your body actually _needs_. And you claim to be a soldier? _Seriously_ you--"

Skull continues on, with Colonello having his head hung low and sitting at the floor. (The proper way of sitting-according to Luce- mind you.) He didn't even notice Reborn walking in, still wearing a yellow apron.

"Lackey."

Skull stopped his lecture and turned around, making Colonello internally sigh in relief. The 'Can't you see I'm busy here' message Skull was sporting wasn't lost to Reborn as he only quirked a brow at Colonello's direction as he smirked. The blonde, who's now with his head up, caught the look and can't help but feel annoyed at the hitman's obvious mocking.

"I think the idiot already learned his lesson. It's time for dinner" Reborn said, watching as Skull huff with a low 'fine' before he walked off. Once the cloud was away from earshot, Reborn's mocking smirk widened as he looks at Colonello.

"That was a stupid move Colonello. For you to eat so much that Skull would notice Is trully idiotic. You should've known better" with that, Reborn walked off.

Colonello was left fuming at the floor with Lal looking like she watched something incredibly entertaining. Which, she did, if any of you were wondering.

Viper then suddenly materialize a meter away from them, startling Colonello who yelped in surprise. Before Colonello could say anything, Viper cutted him off.

"Reborn is right. For you to unleash the infamous 'Mama Cloud Mode' you are aware Skull possesses is trully idiotic" they said, a camera firmly in their grasp.

"OI KORA!!"

They had a somewhat peaceful, but not really, dinner.

(Verde was there too. You can't stop a Skull on 'Mama Cloud Mode' from grabbing you, drag you to the dining room all while lecturing you about eating properly afterall.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 23**

"...Renato, can you explain why there's a submarine at the lawn."

"Well, you said you wanted one so I decided to oh so kindly to buy you one. Be grateful Lackey."

"I was joking!"

Skull's voice was filled with exasperation as he flail his hands toward the subject of their discussion. Said subject, as Skull have pointed out earlier, was a submarine. A purple with an octopus design submarine. On Vongola's lawn.

"Why the hell were you thinking when you decided to believe my obviously sacrcastic comment of wanting a submarine?!"

"Well, with you being intersted in different kinds of vehicles or mode of transportation in general. I think me believing your so called 'sarcastic comment' is perfectly justified."

"Well it isn't!!"

"At least have the audicity to be grateful lacke--"

"Oh shut up you bastar--"

This was the scene Tsuna, also known as Vongola Decimo, came into. On his lawn.

He simply stared for a bit at the submarine with exasperation before turning his gaze toward the arguing not-married-but-act-like-they-are duo. Seriously, should he even be surprised that Reborn would buy a personalized submarine (because the submarine was obviously personalized just to suit Skull's taste and those who says otherwise are blind.) all because Skull asked him to?

Probably ('most definitely' his intuition corrected) not.

"Just accept the submarine Skull. Don't make it seem like I wasted money in buying you something for your birthday.."

" I don-- wait. What?"

Reborn only scoffs as he crosses his arms. He raised a brow as he spoke again.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Lackey."

"Renato... you.."

Skull looked at the submarine before looking at Reborn again. His cheeks suddenly heated up along with a fuzzy feeling on his chest that was spreading. Skull grinned brightly, a genuine and dazzling one.

"Thank you, Renato."

Reborn in return, only clicked his tongue as he uncrosses his arms. Although a part of his lips twitched upward.

"About time you thank me."

Skull continued to grin as he spreads his arms. Reborn only quirked a brow as he stare at Skull's eyes, igniting another of their silent conversations. After a while, Reborn sighs.

"Only for a short while, Lackey"

Skull's smile brightens as Reborn complies to his request. They hugged.

On the background, Tsuna watches them with a deadpan expression. Only one thought came to mind.

'Don't have romantic feelings for each other, my ass.'

(Because as far as Tsuna knows, Reborn would shoot a person without a second thought if they ever asked _him_ for a hug. But Skull got one without much difficulty. _At all._

It's easy to say that Tsuna was not impressed when Reborn said later on that the hug meant **_nothing_**.

 _'Yeah right, as if I'll actually believe that! I may be dense but I'm not blind!!'_ were Tsuna's internal screams. And if he ever vocalized it when Reborn is away, with it going into a full blown rant that went for _hours_ , no one blamed him at all.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Oh boy. These stuff have gotten longer than I intended.** **And this has been sitting here for months. I really want to post it already, I was that happy of the results.**

 **I'll edit it for mistakes in the morning. (If nothing came up again like last time anyway.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!!**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loop 36**

Skull has never felt so irritated in his life.

Sure, Reborn has irritated him before but it wasn't to _this_ degree.

"Tenth, please take some rest! You've been cooped up in here for days without sleeping!" Hayato said to the person Skull is silently directing his ire.

Reborn haven't returned from his mission, so no one seems to be able to get Tsuna to rest in one of his rare moods to be productive and do paperwork. Said mood was triggered by a fight the sky had with his lover that was currently cooling off in London.

"Sorry Hayato, 'rest' is currently not in my dictionary." Tsuna absentmindedly said as he continues to fill out some more paperwork.

Skull twitch as Tsuna just draw the last straw. Hayato seems to have noticed it too, since he slowly backed away.

" **Tsuna** " Skull starts, tone oddly stern. Tsuna suddenly froze, his hand that was about to get another paper from the pile beside him stopped mid-air.

"You, young man, need a new dictionary. Luckily, I have one now. Oh, and did you know it has the word 'idiot' in it? It even got an example, guess what it is." Tsuna opened his mouth, his head now facing the stern looking cloud. Skull continued though, not giving Tsuna a chance to even utter a word as he continues, saying.

"No? Okay. Well surprise, surprise, the example for idiot is _**you.**_ "

Tsuna only grimaced.

(Reborn seems to have rubbed off a bit on the normally cheerful cloud, Tsuna was sure of it!

Especially with so much exposure to the sadist, that he turned into _this_!)

And as Skull continues to stare at the stubborn Decimo with narrowed eyes, that increases intensity as seconds pass, said stubborn Decimo squirmed. That didn't last long since Tsuna soon stood up and walked slowly toward the door, dejection clear on his face. Skull on the other hand looks extremely satisfied. Hayato, who seems to have been forgotten by the two other occupants of the room, could just watch while cringing. He had experienced being on the receiving end of Skull's endearing savageness.

(Later, as Skull ranted at Reborn about this incident, Tsuna became the receiving end of Reborn's infuriating serves-you-right smirks.

Colonello would pat him comfortingly at the back. That didn't comfort Tsuna that much though.

Especially when Xanxus heard about what happened and follows Reborn's example too!)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 21**

The house was burning.

The flames hungrily devoured every inch of the house as it crackled merrily. It lightened the dark neighbourhood. There were also alarmed screams and frantic shuffling.

Not that Skull could actually see exactly what all those people are doing. He was watching the forming inferno from the back, hidden in the darkness of the trees. Although you could see the little figure of what seems to be a teenager if you look hard enough. No one has yet to look among the trees though, too busy watching in silent horror at the big fire that continues to crackle.

"You didn't have to do that you know." he said, not looking away from the flame that's now releasing ashes.

Someone scoffed, and even if Skull does't look at his companion – since said companion was fully hidden in the shadows – he knew he was scowling.

"I don't appreciate anyone hurting what's mine Lackey. Somehow, that includes you."

Skull turns to his companion this time. His eyes were half-lidded, with his amethyst having an amber glow as the building in front of them continues to burn and light up the lawn. He was sporting a small smile before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Thanks Reborn."

Reborn, turned away from Skull, not that Skull knows he was staring at him in the first place, as he grunted.

Skull simply smiles wider, gratitude radiating off from him. But sadness was also present in his eyes as he turns and watches the flames slowly being extinguished by firemen.

(Inside the burning house - never a home, it never felt like **home** \- was his abusive father.

The same one that he still kind of loved a little no matter how messed up that is.)

Reborn stares at Skull again. He couldn't help but shake off the feeling that the small smile Skull just gave him made the bright ones the cloud always flashes to everyone extremely fake.

(And wasn't that a bit concerning?

To find out that the smiles someone you knew for so _long_ have the possibility to actually be a _fake_ despite the fact it looks so _real._ )

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 6**

"Have you ever wondered why it seems that every loop we had so far is slightly different from the one we originally lived in?"

Reborn looks at Skull who was absentmindedly drawing on a piece of paper. They were in their teen bodies at this loop. Not adults like all the previous ones.

"I might have." Reborn said, deciding to indulge the cloud whom continued to sketch at the piece of paper he handed him. Skull would always go quiet most of the time when he draws, a fact Reborn kicked himself for not finding out that fact sooner.

A few scratches was heard before Skull spoke again, looking his drawing over.

"Maybe we're creating alternate worlds, and isn't that an interesting thought? Byakuran had told me that different decisions makes different outcomes which leads to Parallel Worlds being created afterall." Skull said as he then erased a fault on the drawing he made, his face scrunched in concentration

Reborn stared at him then, looking a bit contemplative. The cloud kind of do make a point, seeing as the both of them keeps on making different decisions in each loop which seems to make a butterfly effect.

(Like the fact that Lal and Colonello actually got married before the curse even hit them at Loop 5. And they actually adopted a kid.)

"There!" Skull suddenly exclaimed, holding up the drawing he just made with clear satisfaction. "All finished! Man, all that drawing made me hungry" Skull glanced at Reborn before putting the paper down at the coffee table and stood up.

"I'm going to raid your fridge Reborn-sempai! I hope you don't mind!" Skull said with a bright grin.

Before Reborn could say that, _yes, he does mind_ , the cloud had already dashed toward his kitchen. The sun could only growl in annoyance. Looking at the piece of paper at the coffee table, he decided to destroy it. A good enough revenge to the obvious disrespect of the lackey, he thinks.

Reborn made a beeline to the coffee table and picked up the piece of paper which contains something the lackey was oh si proud of finishing. He was about to tear it in half but faltered when he saw what was drawn in it.

It was Checkerface.

An _extremely detailed_ drawing of the Tri-ni-sette Advisore that almost looks like it was _alive._

(That was the start of Reborn's personal mission of observing Skull a bit more closely. Afterall...

If Skull is exactly what he portrays himself to be, then how the hell can he draw the face of a person he knew for a fact they've all just seen _twice_ in one loop, in an extremely long gap of timeframes, and even put so much detail that most people would actually miss or even forget?

That doesn't exactly add up to everything he actually knew about the boisterous cloud, which leads to only one conclusion.

Skull isn't everything he seems to be.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Loop 25**

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

The Lackey was supposed to be at the apartment and away from here. Here being the destination of his mission.

He was supposed to be crying over the horribly cliché dramas he found while sipping his ridiculously sweet home made milkshake. He may even be reading one those adventure novels he likes so much, especially his favourite 'Around the World in Eighty Days' that he read —literally— a hundred times already.

Not here with him.

Skull was supposed to be safe and not bleeding goddammit!

"I-it's no use Ren."

Reborn gritted his teeth as he tries, and fails, to heal Skull with his sun flames. A yellow glow illuminating the room filled with unmoving bodies that surrounded them.

"You shouldn't have took it you idiota."

Skull only smiled weakly in a silent reply. His eyes were soft despite the pain the bullet currently buried in his abdomen was causing him. He could just feel the minerals coated in the bullet pushing away his flames and Reborn's.

He might not have much time.

"H-hey Renato, I wanna s-say something"

"Save it for later Lackey, reinforcements are already coming."

Reborn continues to push his sun flames into the wound and get even more frustrated when it refuses to _heal._ Skull decided to grab his bloodied hands then, causing Reborn to look at him.

"J-just hear me out."

Reborn saw something at the fallen cloud's eyes then. There was a flicker of emotion passing through black abyss tinted with gold as he just stares at dimming amethyst. Skull didn't catch it in time, but that was fine. He'll just look into it in the next loop, if there was another one waiting for him that is.

"I d-don't regret taking t-that bullet."

The line of Reborn's lips turned into a grim line. His eyes seems to be turning glassy but Skull wasn't really sure seeing as his vision is getting a bit blurry. The green blur resting in his forehead is probably Leon though, Skull is sure of it.

"I-it's for you a-afterall."

Skull never saw the tear that fell down the hitman's face as his eyes closed shut. The faint sounds of footsteps echoing in his ears before it became silent.

That was the day –Loop really– Reborn full acknowledged the feelings that keeps stirring at his chest. The ones he always ignored for so _long._

(On the next loop —Loop 26— Reborn decided to act on his urges he usually ignored and pounced at the cloud that was lounging on his couch, clearly waiting for him to come home.

Funny, he never realized that Skull was home more than the pure sky that was Tsuna.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 20**

Fon watched, utterly amused, as Skull held a black sweater for Reborn to see while babbling hopefully with bright eyes. The cloud was wearing a purple sweater identical to the black one he was holding.

"So can you wear this Ren?"

" _No._ "

With the sun's refusal, Fon noticed Skull pouting rather cutely. Not that he'll actually say that outloud, Skull doesn't really like people calling him cute.

'Ah. It seems like Reborn's defences is cracking" Fon thought with a little vindictive glee. 'Really, sometimes I wonder why Reborn even tries to refuse him.'

That was when Skull brought out the big guns that always ensure his victory. Not that he's really aware of it to be honest.

Purple doe eyes looked up at Reborn expectantly. Fon could see the sparkles surrounding Skull from the kitchen counter. The storm simply shook his head in fondness as the cloud finally said the words that would make Reborn answer to his wishes, as much as the sun would deny it.

"Please, for me?"

A few seconds of silence as Reborn's brow twitch until—

"Fine" the sun almost grunted. He took the black sweater in Skull's hold and ignored the way the cloud just smiled brightly like the sun. "Now stop pestering me."

He received a nod before Skull happily skipped away. That was the moment Reborn looked at Fon who was looking at him knowingly.

"Not a _word,_ Fon."

Fon simply nodded, hiding an amused smile behind his long sleeves. It's not like the others won't know who managed to convince Renato to wear a sweater anyway. It was glaringly obvious by now.

Sigh, the things people in love would do.

At least it Reborn's subtle pining is amusing.

(Months later, Fon would think that, _no._ Reborn's pining isn't all that amusing anymore.

Who would just strangle a person just because they tried to flirt with the one they like?! Reborn! That's who! And said guy happens to be an influential person to boot!)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 39**

"How are you two together?!"

That was the screech the 14 year old Tsuna said as he looks between Skull and Reborn a couple of times like one would do when watching tennis. Said teen looks both mystified and horrified at the same time.

If anyone was wondering as to how things led to this, this is what happened earlier.

Tsuna was walking tiredly at the street after his spartan training that ended a bit earlier than usual because Reborn said he have to prepare something as his lover was coming to Namimori. The image of his adult hitman tutor's lover in his mind is a scary monster to say the least. Because what kind of human being is sane enough to date the devil's reincarnation himself?!

That was when he met the purple, and admittedly pretty looking, stranger that was wearing light make up and casual clothing that has the color scheme of black and purple with a little white. The 'purple angel' as Tsuna dubbed him, gave him ice cream because he seemed like he needs it. Of course the sky tried to refuse the cold treat but the stuntman was nothing but persistent so he ended up relenting.

Reborn came right after the two started eating in a bench.

"It seems that you've met my lover Dame-Tsuna" was all the sun said before Tsuna screeched and dropping his half -finished ice cream.

So to the current events...

"Reborn isn't that bad" Skull said, although he knew that was a weak reassurement if Tsuna's face was anything to go by. The smirk Reborn was sporting was not helping the situation at all too.

"Now leave Dame-Tsuna, **or else**." a green gun was now visible, glinting under the sunlight. Skull just looked at said gun with exasperation, while Tsuna on the hand panicked.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

(Later that day, as Tsuna watched the sun and cloud's interaction , he couldn't help but think that the two kind of do fit each other like puzzle pieces.

He was only given a bright smile, by Skull of course, when he was caught staring.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 17**

"What the fuck."

"...uhhhh, I think the parallel universe theory might be true..?"

"Lackey, this is not the time."

"What do you expect me to say then?!"

"A fucking explanation."

Skull looked at Reborn with an incredulous look. Orange flames slowly disappearing from his hands as he flail them in panic.

"How could I explain this?!" the cloud — and apparently, a sky now too — screams. He made the mistake of touching the sun's hand as his sky flames practically latched onto the sun flames resting under flawless skin.

The two looked the joined hands, dumbfounded, as they felt their flames just _harmonized_.

"Well shit."

"Shit indeed Lackey."

(It just so happens that the meeting of the strongest Seven is due in two days.

Imagine the other's surprise to find the World's Greatest Hitman is protective of a supposedly civilian. And Reborn?

He's blaming it all in Guardian's instincts.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Loop 7**

"Hey Reborn."

"What?"

"Let's create chaos!"

Reborn turned to look at Skull—wondering as to when exactly did the cloud stop putting sempai in his name— who was grinning. Mischief shined in his eyes, which admittedly looks a bit more beautiful in his youthful face.

Not that he thinks Skull's eyes was beautiful in the first place.

"Ho?And why is that?"

"Well, making theories as to why were stuck in this time loop is tiring. I want to do something fun for a change!" a beaming smile followed this statement. And Reborn admittedly kind of feel the same way.

"I didn't peg you to be someone who enjoys chaos Lackey" Reborn said with a meaningful raised brow. Skull only rolled his eyes, which Reborn also wondered as to when he actually let the cloud do in regards to his antics. A few loops ago he would have already hit him.

"Since forever!" Skull crowed dramatically, one hand rising in the air while the other is at his chest. Then, like a switch was pushed, he looked at Reborn mischievously. His lips curved in a cheshire cat-like grin. "So what do you say? Want to create some chaos?"

The smirk on Reborn's face was all Skull needed to know as confirmation before suddenly grabbing the sun while giggling.

At Nami-chu, Tsuna felt a chill run down his spine. A silent scream escaped his lips causing Takeshi and Hayato look at him worriedly, lunch momentarily forgotten.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee"

(Tsuna wished he just stayed at the rooftop. Maybe he could have escaped the chaos his tutor and the purple friend of his made that way.

Alas, such is life.

He will forever grieve for the loss of his normal life and sanity. _Rest in Peace_.)

•••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 45**

Tsuna feels like fainting.

Everything started out with the usual crazy that seems to be a constant in his life now with everything the world threw at him. It just so happens that the said craziness reached new heights with everyone he personally knows gathered in one place which happens to be at the school. And it all started with an idea of a snowball fight.

Somehow, Reborn and Skull— who was being crushed under the weight of a seven year old Reborn's foo— was hit by the bazooka.

Tsuna held his breathe then, anticipating as to what his demon tutor would look like. He was shocked, to say the least, to see Reborn's friend wearing a black trench coat, pristine black pants and shoes with a grey scarf around his neck and Reborn's trademark fedora. Thankfully enough, he isn't shocked enough to miss Reborn's friend —something whispers at the back of his mind that the man is actaully _Reborn_ — who was arguing with him. And guessing by his bright purple hair, it must have been Skull.

But this Skull looks more normal. His face had less make-up with no helmet in sight and he was wearing an open purple trench coat, unlike Reborn's closed yet proper style, with a white turtle neck, black jeans and boots. And Skull was _arguing_ with Reborn. Not yelling, or crying, or complaining. He's honest to god arguing with Reborn!

"Oh shut up you asshole! You can't tell me what to wear!"

"Well guess what? I can."

All is quiet, and wide eyed, as the two continues to argue without Reborn hitting or kicking Skull at all.

"You know what?! You mister, is not going to get that christmas present slash desert I promised you!"

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as Reborn widened his eyes in what can be mistaken as horrified. That is the exact moment Tsuna's brain short circuited because Reborn, as much as he doesn't like the fact that Reborn lied about the guy helping him at the trial of the rainbow was his friend and not actually _him_ , does not do _horrified_.

So Tsuna decided that fainting is probably an ideal course of action. Reborn's spartan tutoring be damned.

He wants to save the little sanity he have left thank you very much!

(Later, as the duo got covered in pink smoke, the child Skull and Reborn were confused as to why everyone was eying them like they were some kind of newly discovered species.

Considering that in the future, they were met by amused looks and mutters of 'I forgot they used to be like this', Reborn decided to shoot at them all. Said actions are justified reasons of course.

The future duo on the other hand finished their arguement and the sun was now trying to bribe the cloud on giving him the promised present that involves some...activities.

Hey, their trying to make the most of the new loop that landed them on a timeline where the curse was broken already with Tsuna as the Decimo okay?!)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 24**

Reborn found himself sitting close to Skull again. The others only giving him looks he's used in receiving since they keep doing that for so many loops now. They were both in a safe distance from everyone too, meaning no one could eavesdrop in their conversation.

(Tsuna and Yuni seem to like doing that a few loops before, for whatever reason. And they might have misunderstood a few of the talks too since their convinced that he and Skull are madly in love with each other or something, which is down right ridiculous.

...and pushing down foreign feelings is a familiar thing that he doesn't even flinch as he locked them again at the back of his mind.)

"Hey, Ren?" Skull started, looking dazed as he stares at the cloudless sky.

"Hmm?"

"Was I a good sky?"

Reborn looked at Skull questioningly, but the cloud didn't return the gesture with a stare of his own. Silence fell for a moment as Reborn contemplated and if he should give an honest answer—and how funny is that? To have an urge to say the truth when he liked the thrill of confusing someone as they try to interpret his answer— before he decided to finally just let his desire for honesty reign in this occasion only.

"You were the best one I ever had."

Skull really was. Because he didn't manipulate him to do something he doesn't want to for the sake of the balance of the world, nor did he expect guidance when he's lost or want to make him act on a certain way around them.

Skull would just look at him and smile at Renato.

Even if the whole ordeal of loop number 17 was a complete pain in the ass and gave both Skull and him a headache.

Throughout that evaluation, _realization_ even, Skull was looking at him. Something was shining in his eyes as he smiled that special smile of his that he always seem to show him from time to time. Reborn doesn't really know what to feel when he realized that Skull only ever gave those smiles to him.

"I'm glad."

And Reborn couldn't help but smile back.

He ignored the click of the camera in a distance. The others seems to like doing that to the point he doesn't even bother deleting the photo since everyone seems to somehow find a way to make sure all those photos continue to exist.

Seriously, how exactly do they do that? Reborn still hasn't figured that out. And he's supposed to be the best in everything! (Skull's words not his, although he must admit that it's quite true.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Loop 34**

On a rather nice day in summer, Tsuna and co. decided to have a picnic. That left the Vongola sky to a resigned state because everyone gathered in one place is a bad idea and will multiply all those goddamn cursed paper in his desk. God dammit Reborn.

"Did you say something Dame-Tsuna?" said the devil himself. Probably read his mind again.

"Nothing Reborn!" Tsuna said as he tilt his head to dodge a bullet. His face smiling like no one tried to shoot him at all. Behind him, Lal made a tsk sound.

"I thought so" Reborn said, Leon now perched on his fedora.

"Be nice for once would you Ren!" someone shouted at the distance. Everyone already knew its Skull since he's the only one to give the greatest hitman a nickname and lived.

(Tsuna still wants to know as to why, especially as that development is new.

Well, okay, not that new. A few years back when the arcobaleno were in a teenager form— or physical age)

"Says the person who invades Mafia Land for fun" Reborn said as he cocked his head to stare at the stuntman. The mentioned stuntman spluttered. Along with Colonello.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOU CAUSED ALL THAT DAMAGE JUST FOR FUN?! HOW COULD YOU KORA!"

Colonello lunged at Skull. The cake on Skull's hand flew and ended up on Ryohei's face. Tsuna is already dreading the butterfly effect.

"FOOD FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Well, there goes the peace. Goodbye, it was nice having you around.

"YOU FUCKING TRASH!"

And there goes the elegant— and expensive— picnic table. Tsuna doesn't even want to know what exploded. Or cut. And let's not forget burned.

"A good boss should be able to control the situation Dame-Tsuna. It seems that you need more training."

God dammit Reborn.

(Tsuna is silently asking what he did wrong. He loves his family to death, really, but why does he have to get destructive one?!

Reborn's smirking face isn't helping the situation at all!)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 29**

"Reborn! You just made Kyoya gay!"

Reborn, who was peacefully drinking an espresso on a rare quiet morning, almost choked. Skull on the other hand, is flailing his hands in disbelief.

"And he—" Skull chokes as he decided to make more hand gestures. "He have his eyes for _Tsuna!_ "

The cup on Reborn is holding cracks. His mind racing as he tries to remember the stuff he said to the young cloud for it to be his fault for the change of sexuality. Then it clicked.

It's because of his answer to the seemingly innocent question the skylark gave him, isn't it? The one about why someone like him is married with Skull? And what was his answer again? Oh right. 'The carnivore in herbivore's clothing is the most thrilling ones to claim as a mate' he had said, which Kyoya seems to have taken to heart as if it was a _love advice_.

Now that he determined the cause, heard the effects of it from Skull who seems to have called down and was now looking at him expectedly, Reborn now have one dilemma at hand.

"Skull," he said as he meets the cloud's eye. Looking serious for all its worth.

"Yeah?" Skull answers. Doe eyed amethyst meeting sharp black eyes head on while looking just as serious.

"Should I give a shovel talk or should I encourage this for the sake of chaos?"

" _Renato!_ "

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 40**

Skull's sharp smile is _terrifying._

It made Viper a tad bit wary. It is also justified since the last they saw the cloud— which was yesterday morning and it's the middle of the afternoon now— he boisterously waved goodbye at then at the dining hall. He yelled something about having an appointment.

Considering that the others have one too since they got their adult body back since a week ago and are already done adjusting, the mist ex-arcobaleno thought nothing of it. Skull would come back to the Arcobaleno Mansion at the end regardless of where he goes off to like everyone else.

All this information however, is useless for Viper to pinpoint the reason why Skull was smiling sharply at them. He had never done that before, no matter how badly his usual endeavours go. They can't just ask the cloud carelessly either, since they don't know the right things to say to not make Skull angrier by pushing the wrong buttons. The fact that his smile is also chilling with a promise of pain isn't helping either.

Viper does not want to be the reason for Skull, the strongest cloud in the world despite being the way he was, to go on a cloud rage.

"Ho? And what are you doing just standings there Lackey?" Reborn's voice echoed through the halls before he came to view.

Viper internally curses him from the couch. They just wanted to count their money at the living room uninterrupted dammit.

"Reborn." Skull looks at the Hitman, sharp smile never leaving his face.

"Bad day?" Reborn asked casually like Skull isn't acting abnormally at all.

Tellingly, Skull said nothing. And Viper just gave Reborn a look conveying how the mist is questioning his sanity. The sun ignored it, making Viper think if perhaps Reborn really did lose his mind.

"Want some ice cream?"

What the fuck.

"...sure."

Ice cream was all it took? Really?!

(Much later, Viper charged Skull a high sum of money for this event, leaving Skull complaining rather loudly.

It's not his fault he got ambushed as soon as he realized he's in another loop! And that the famiglia responsible were incredibly annoying!)

••••••CU••••••

 **Sorry it took so long, school work and some other stuff just ate away my time. But I got to write now so I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy Reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	8. Chapter 8

Loop 74

"Can I try it?"

"Don't blame me if you ended up not liking it."

"Yeah yeah, I won't. Geez have some fate in me!"

Everyone in the room watched in Skull and Reborn's interaction subtly. And for mafioso, they're doing a horrible job. Seriously, Skull can't believe these people. They're supposed to be the best in the profession and all that bullshit. Seriously.

Skull took a sip of Reborn's coffee, since he really wants to know how bitter it is. The answer? Very.

"How do you drink this stuff?!"

"By having taste."

Okay, that was extremely offending. Skull is sure he has taste, thank you very much!

"Don't insult my tea!"

"Then don't insult my coffee!"

The two elements argued as everyone else in the room watched them in either open amusement or utter frustration.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NOT TOGETHER KORA! YOU'RE MORE DOMESTIC THAN LAL AND ME!" Colonello shouted, clearly having enough.

Skull and Reborn stopped arguing before turning to Colonello.

"What do you mean Colonello-senpai?" Skull said a bit too innocently as he tilts his head. Although he's laughing on the inside, since everything is going exactly as planned.

Raising his right hand, and noticing Reborn do the same but with his left at the corner of his eyes, showing a glimmering golden and on his ring finger.

"We're married."

What followed after that, was complete chaos.

(Skull feels so satisfied with their prank. Thanks for giving him this idea Byakuran of Loop 73.)

••••••CU••••••

Loop 51

"Reborn, how could you!" Fon hissed. Hissed! At Reborn!

If this was any other situation, Hayato would have panicked because maybe the former storm Arcobalenos have been abducted by UMAs and the one with them right now is a horrible imposter. This is the real Fon though (unfortunately, no offense to the other storm really) because the scene in front of them is just that fucking baffling —oh and unbelievable to the point that they felt so damn betrayed— that the reaction was understandable.

Tenth even looks disgusted! Tenth never have that kind of twisted expression before! And the baseball idiot isn't even smiling at all.

"I can explain," Reborn said as if he didn't do something so fucking unforgivable and damning thing in the whole fucking world. Hayato feels like his anger is reaching new heights, its rising that fucking fast.

"And what kind of explanation could that be to make this justified?" Tenth said through gritted teeth, eyes already blazing sunset orange. And if the situation wasn't dire, Hayato would have fawned on his sky's overall amazingness (and yes, he is aware that there is no such word in the dictionary but that doesn't stop him from using it).

"This is not what it looks like," Reborn said all too calmly as the purple haired woman behind him nodded rather furiously.

Tenth raised a rather elegant brow as Takeshi eyed Reborn with faux curiosity that Hayato is sure is a hundred percent fake. Fon have murder in his eyes. Hayato's sure he's sporting a similar state.

"Really?" the baseball— Takeshi started, lips curving to a morbid smile. "Because it seems like you're cheating on Skull with a woman identical to him Reborn-san. That isn't fun to know at all~"

"I am not cheating o–"

"Well it seems that you are."

Fon's hand twitched as he speaks, with sparks of red igniting on his fingers. Then he tried breathing steadily, which is a breathing exercise if Hayato is remembering correctly (which he fucking is) that the other storm tried to teach him so he could call the fuck down.

Hayato didn't make any move to follow the exercise. Instead, he found himself looking a bit worriedly on his sky. He knows how important the ex-cloud Arcoballeno is to him. Fucking hell, even Hibari motherfucking Kyoya views Skull as important to him to some extent which is sure is fucking something. And as a right-hand man and storm guardian, Hayato is determined to make sure Tenth isn't going to go through a heartache due to a family's betrayal and heartbreak respectively.

(Besides, the ex-cloud arcobaleno is warm and kind too, almost at the same level as Tenth. That's so damn rare in the mafia world, so no fucking way is he letting someone just step over it, even if the one that did is the goddamn World's Greatest Hitman himself.

No one hurts someone that sometimes painfully reminds Hayato of his mother.)

"Oh for the love of—"said the vile woman as she raised her hand in exasperation. The goddamn nerve of this fucking bi—

Then the woman grabbed her hair and pulled...the wig. A fucking wig. Revealing Skull wearing a flowing dark purple dress that reached to he–his knees.

What the actual fuck.

"It's me you guys! Seriously, I went and wore a dress and wig and you can't even recognize me!"

An awkward silence followed, with an angry Hitman glaring at them so hard they might as well be dead already.

"Oh..." Fon decided to say, successfully breaking the silence. Then he smiles like he wasn't about to go cause a bloodbath a few moments ago. "Good to know you're not a disgusting cheating Bastard Reborn, despite your former playboy history."

Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn shoots.

(Much later, Tsuna looks at his shoes in shame as he admitted on ignoring his hyper Intuition because he was so mad-betrayed-saddened with the prospect of his tutor cheating on Skull.

Skull forgave him for it.

Reborn clearly didn't.)

••••••CU••••••

Loop 67

Skull rubbed his sweaty palms as he gazed at the rather bland looking building in front of him. He's aware of the reason why he's in this place, really he is, but that doesn't stop the anxiety from building up. Sure, he wanted this and all and Reborn's there with him but—

"Stop fidgeting Skull."

And the asshole finally spoke, thanks for your awful reassurance darling.

Reborn rolled his eyes, clearly knowing full well what Skull was thinking.

"Let's go inside," Reborn said, wrapping an arm at the cloud's waist. "All the paperwork is done, all that's left is to get what we signed up for."

"Be nice!" Skull reprimanded, already feeling a bit better.

"I can try," Reborn said. Skull isn't all that convinced, but he has to make do. This is really important afterall.

"Ah! Sir Sinclairs. We've been waiting for you," said the nice lady at the lobby. She smiles brightly as she calls for a co-worker, Skull didn't catch their names though. Skull wasn't even sure when they entered. The anxiety also came back with full force, which Reborn seems to have noticed right away—hard not to when their practically glued by each other's side— since Skull felt a light squeeze that he very much welcomed.

"He'll be coming down soon sirs!" the nice lady chirps. "Ah~ He's finally going to he's adopted. I've been worried about him since most people that came here never gave him much of a glance, and now he'll be having a home! How nice! And by handsome men too." The last statement was mumbled, obviously not meant to be heard. Skull still heard it though, and by the slight twitch of his husband's lips, he heard it too.

Before I could say anything, a brunette came with a child in tow. The said child was dutifully pulling a white suitcase

Skull met bright and curious violet eyes and felt his breathe hitch. This is it. They're really doing this.

"Say hello to your new parents Byakuran."

"...hello."

Skull hopes he won't regret this.

(He didn't.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Loop 56**

"What is Hibari doing?"

Skull looked at Tsuna that looks confused as Kyoya rather flashily finished his opponents. The fact that said opponents are small-fry assassins is making it look like the younger cloud is throwing off ragdolls. It was rather impressive.

"It's all Skull's fault," Reborn said from behind them, making Tsuna shriek.

"Wha— Reborn! And what do you mean it's Skull's fault!?" Tsuna screams. Skull has the mind to thank the heavens that Tsuna's voice is deeper at sixteen, thus, all his shouts isn't as grating as they used to be.

And now Renato's looking at him with a raised brow like Kyoya being all flashy and puffing his chest up like a _bird_ is _his_ fault. It's really not okay!?

Okay, fine. It kind of _is_ his fault.

In Skull's defence, he hadn't really expected Kyoya to follow Renato's courting methods which he told the younger cloud when he was asked just _how_ the hitman wooed him. And he told him about it so fondly too, with the conversation going like this.

"How did the carnivore convince such a stubborn omnivore like you to be his mate?"

"Well, he kind of tried to impress me by showing off. He's really strong— and please never tell Ren I said that, he'll never live it down— so you could say he succeeded. Although what really won me over is the effort he made just to woo me, and he only ever did that with me! The romantic dates kind if helped too!"

"Hmm."

Looking back at Loop 29, aka the loop where Renato made (or is it convinced?) Kyoya to be gay, may he should have seen this coming.

So he got hindsight, sue him.

(After explaining all this to Tsuna, the sky actually looks flattered.

Reborn didn't bother hiding his snort at Skull's disbelief. The absolute asshole.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 49**

Reborn isn't nervous. Such a feeling never entered his system like a nasty leech that decided to inhabit his stomach ever since he grew powerful and finds little difficulty (and times where there is none at all) in completing jobs.

So no he's not nervous.

Not even when he caresses the tiny purple ring box he shoved in his pocket for this particular occasion.

"The sunset really looks nice doesn't it?" Skull said with a smile. His purple eyes tinted amber, which actually reminded him if Loop 18.

"That it is," Reborn decided to say, taking a bit of calm on the periodical crash of the ocean wave.

Dinner at the beach, a suggestion from the girls for the thing he was about to do. Tsuna had helped set it up with twinkling eyes, although Kyoko doesn't want to pass up the opportunity to add some touches to it and collaborated with his student on that too.

Remembering the face Skull made— eyes wide as he smiles excitedly as he _shines_ — Reborn found himself glad for it.

 _Mio dio,_ he's gone deep isn't he?

Some time passed, the food was already devoured with only crumbs left in their plate. The wine– Riesling, a white wine imported from Germany and Skull's favourite–is currently being enjoyed by Skull.

The sky is orange now, and the clouds have tints of pinkish hues. Staring at Skull, still sipping from the wine glass as his gaze fondly watches the sunset, Reborn stands up. It caught Skull's attention, his expressive eyes that is now a mix of violet and orange watches him in curiosity.

"Are we going home now? I'm still enjoying the view you know!"

Of course he is. He loves the ocean and would always use the opportunity to play with Oodako in it even if he'll get soaked and some sand would stick on his clothes and skin. It is also really vast that it reminds him of freedom in a way Reborn could not really fully comprehend but Kyoya does. It only left him the deduction of it being a cloud thing.

"No," Reborn found himself saying, effectively stopping Skull's attempt to stand up. "No, we're not going home yet. There is still something I have to do."

And isn't that just damning. To say 'we' when talking about _home,_ and for it to come to mind so naturally when it's with Skull. For there to even be a 'we' in anything relating to _home_ when there had been a lifetime he thought he won't be able to have that with anyone since he decided drench himself with blood time and time again because he doesn't know what else to do. Doesn't know a different way to live and had no plan to find any other way. Not for the sake of a lover. It got close for the sake of the something Reborn's reluctant to call family with Tsuna.

Skull knows this, and somehow understands.

Maybe that is the reason Reborn made another space beside him. A conscious space Skull now filled on dark nights, light mornings, and to the most mundane moments passing through them. Oh and the chaos, let's not forget the chaos.

So right at this moment, Reborn kneeled in front of Skull, for once not minding the dirt his pants would be having later. And there seems to be a knot that formed in his stomach, and some heaviness in his chest. He ignored it as he pulls out the violet box that seems to weight more than it did earlier. He ignored that too because next thing he knows he's holding tiny bow in front of him, the soft fabric resting on top of his palm, and opens it.

Looking at Skull now, eyes now wide and his jaw hanging widely open as his eyes flickers to the ring Reborn remembered picking for the two citrine gems at opposite side of an amethyst gemstone engraved in an elegant but still quite simple silver band and to the hitman's face, Reborn asked.

"Will you marry me?"

Skull smiles then, a tenderness prominent in its edges even if tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes."

The knot at his stomach snapped and the pressure resting in his chest settled. And as he slides the ring on Skull's ring finger, Reborn found himself smiling.

The smile on Skulls's face is the most beautiful one he's ever seen him wear. It made Reborn wonder why he didn't do this earlier.

(Oh right. Because the cloud's surprise early in the morning when he realized there's a ring on his finger _again_ were too priceless for him to ust let go.

Oh well. At least he got to do it properly like Skull had been complaining about.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 70**

"He's so cute at this age I want to take him home!"

"I know."

"Oh my god, Ren! I want to take him home!"

"I know."

At a park bench in Namimori, Skull wails at Reborn's arms at their plight as the sun pats him at the back. The said plight you may ask? Well...

"Don't cwy mistow!" said a five years old Tsuna, looking like he was about to follow Skull's example and start crying.

Reborn really hopes he doesn't. He already has his hands full with one person crying on him thank you very much.

Skull thankfully stopped crying and wipes his face with a handkerchief Reborn doesn't bother knowing where he pulled out. He then proceeded to smile at the baby sky as he pat his head, sky flames trapped beneath his skin escaping the cloudy sky's control to soothe the little one.

Oh, and Skull got sky flames again. Joy.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, I feel much better now! Do you want to play with me?"

"Un!"

The two skies decided to play tag as Reborn remained sitting at the bench as he recalled all the headache and chaos of Skull possessing sky flames again. It isn't really all that pleasant.

Once he snapped out of it though, he found himself watching Skull chase Tsuna around while dramatically wiping his forehead in faux tiredness as he pretended to find difficulty in chasing Tsuna which made the child giggle. It reminded him of when Skull did the same to the child Byakuran three loops before actually.

It somehow made him feel happy.

That didn't last long because a shout of a painfully familiar voice is heard a few blocks behind him.

"TUNA FISHY!"

(Iemitsu felt like he's going to have a heart attack when he saw his son playing with the _Strongest Cloud—_ who is said to also be _a Sky—and Sun in the World_ _, and the latter also happens to be_ that's also the _World's Greatest Hitman,_ at the park after looking for him for what felt like hours after losing him at the marketplace with his wife and Vongola Nono in tow.

Reborn kind of wished Iemitsu actually did. Get a heart attack I mean. It would save him from a lot of headaches in the future and he doesn't need more of those. Skull gives him enough to last him two lifetimes already.

And Tsuna never got his flames sealed and Nana now has a new friend, in a form of a family friendly cloudy sky, so yay!)

••••••CU••••••

 **Sorry for taking so long! I have been quite busy lately and also watched Avengers Endgame which happen to** _ **have ended me**_ **, which disabled me from writing anything at all. And then I caught some bad case of chicken pox which is just horrible!**

 **But I'm okay now and here the new update!**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Loop** **22**

Tsuna isn't sure if the 'study session' being held tonight is going to end in chaos, especially when Hayato and Takeshi joined in, but Skull is actually here so he really hopes not. His tutor seems to listen to the stuntman for some reason— but then again, _Hibari-san_ listens to him too— and that's enough to make Tsuna have hope Reborn isn't going to do anything too chaotic in the first place. If this was any other time, he wouldn't even bother.

(Dino-nii said that having Skull around on when Reborn thinks you need tutoring would give you a higher chance coming out alive.)

Currently, Skull decided to do the tutoring, which Tsuna is _really_ thankful for. Beside him, Hayato and Takeshi listens attentively, with the former nodding like he was given some kind of godly wisdom.

"Always remember Tsuna, never trust people who looks like angels who fell from heaven, that how Lucifer came to be the King of Hell." Skull looks really serious when he said this so Tsuna is actually inclined to believe him. Remembering Byakuran and his angel white wings made the believing part easier too.

"That's too bad then," Reborn suddenly chimes as he leans forward to Skull's personal space. A familiar smirk Tsuna associates with utter chaos forming on his lips as he continues. "I actually trust you."

Tsuna watches as Skull's face turns to different shades of red and Reborn's smirks and just... try to process what just happened.

"Holy shit." Tsuna managed to catch Hayato saying despite the fact that it was whispered. "That was fucking _smooth_."

Takeshi replied with a low 'yeah', and honestly? Tsuna actually agrees.

(Skull once said that Reborn's a flirt and will flirt with _anyone_. Now he doesn't want to doubt the stuntman since most of the things he said _is_ true, but...

Tsuna have only seen his tutor flirt with Skull and nobody else so he kinda found that hard to believe.)

(... _OH MY GOD._

Tsuna realized, a little bit late to be perfectly honest, right after that side thought came to mind.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop** **5**

Everything is in order and the herd were in line, and so Hibari Kyoya never suspected that this day could any different than the rest. The things he got dragged into because of the hitman carnivore not withstanding.

Kusakabe had also just finished his report when someone knocked on the door. The second-in-command really it's important, more for the person on the other side of the door, because Hibari does not look happy.

"Come in," Kusakabe decided to say the same time the cloud grunted.

"I'm very sorry, but this is really important!" the person who knocked, a member of the disciplinary committee, said as soon as he opened the door. He sweats bullets as he bowed into a perfect 90 degrees angle right after. At the background, Kusakabe sighs.

('He's probably new,' Kusakabe thought wryly.)

"Report," Hibari said, making the subordinate stand up straight with his posture rigid.

"Someone told me to inform you that we've been infiltrated Hibari-sama!"

Hibari and Kusakabe tensed.

"Have they found out who it was?" Kusakabe asked before Hibari could demand answers. The subordinate looks like he's going to faint from the bloodlust that Hibari is emitting alone, so no need to scare him more. Not when they need him conscious to get answers.

"Ha-hai!"

" **Who."**

The subordinate flinched, clearly terrified as Hibari—predictably—demanded with bloodlust pressing heavily on his shoulders. Kusakabe moves to at least calm him down so he could actually find out the identity of the traitor among their midst. When he was just at arm reach though, he saw the previously shaking boy smirk.

" _Me._ "

Not having enough time to react, Kusakabe falls as a hand jabs his neck, unmoving.

"You should really be more cautious you know?" the subordinate, and apparent infiltrator, said cheerily. A huge contrast to the nervous stuttering he had before. He suddenly side steps, effectively dodging the attack from the furious cloud.

Hibari growls.

The infiltrator smirks.

Hibird chirps as the two engages on a fight.

* * *

"Carnivore," Hibari grunted, respect shining in his eyes as he accepts defeat.

"You're not so bad yourself! Oh and do you mind if I call you baby cloud? No? Okay! That's what I'm going to call you from now on!"

Hibari twitched.

"Shed that sheep clothing already Carnivore," Hibari growls, before scowling. "You've already shown your true nature."

"Oh yeah!" the infiltrator said before grasping his hair and school uniform. "Just... give me a moment."

The infiltrator pulls his disguise, revealing Skull with all his glory. He grins ruefully at the disgruntled skylark currently sitting at the floor.

"Hello! I'm the Great Skull-sama, the Immortal Stuntman and shadow Boss of the Carcassa Famiglia. I'll be your mentor for the foreseeable future so I hope we get along!" Skull then waves with utmost cheer. "And first order lf business, I'll be teaching you how to spot rats in your organization!"

Hibari have a... bad feeling about this.

("I should do this at every loop from now on," Skull muses as he twirls the straw of his homemade milkshake. "Having Hibari's respect does wonders in terms of how people treat me these days." Sipping on his milkshake, Skull turns to the other person in the room with his chair spinning with his body's momentum.

"Oh and please tell Kyoya to try harder next time! I can still tell that you're one of his men afterall."

The man curses. He thought he'll do much better than the rest. Hibari-sama would not be pleased.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 69**

"Hello~" Byakuran greets cheerily at the couple he _coincidentally_ met at the coffee shop in France. Said couple happens to be our TimeLoop duo, Skull and Reborn.

"Hello~" Skull greets back, mirroring the Mare sky's cheer. In front of his seat, Reborn simply analyzed him not-so-subtly with unhidden suspicion.

"Did you know that you two were my adoptive parents in a parallel universe? And only one so far! Isn't that interesting~" Byakuran said, a cheshire cat-like smile forming in his lips.

"Then have they told you," Reborn drawls as he picks up his espresso. "To not randomly go up to people that you only knew through your 'knowledge' and tell them weird things, _Caro orchidea._ "

As Reborn sips on his cup, with Skull nodding in the background, Byakuran's smile fell. His mind racing as he heard the familiar endearment from the hitman.

He knows that his name could be translated to white orchid, a lot of people pointed it out a couple of times before, but he never introduced himself to the couple. So unless he's already famous—unlikely, since he started his famiglia just recently and only beginning to rise through the ranks— the hitman must have known in another way. That, however, does not explain the _endearment._

"Don't worry too much котенок, we just know stuff we definitely shouldn't," Skull suddenly said with a wink.

It made Byakuran focus on him, memories of his other self calling the strongest sun and cloud papa and папа respectively suddenly coming to mind. They were pleasant, but Byakuran didn't experience them for himself. And for some reason, it made something in him burn.

"...What exactly do you mean?" Byakuran asked, deeply curious. Something akin to hope blooms in his chest like his namesake of a flower.

"It means we know exactly what you're talking about," Reborn replied, a soft kind of light in his prominent in his eyes. It looks painfully familiar.

"We remember it too," Skull adds, all tenderness akin to a mother showing on his face. "So could you tell us what our favourite son has been up to, Byakuran?"

His vision was blurry, and it took Byakuran some time to realize that it was because there were tears in his eyes.

"Okay," he manages to breathe out. "I can do that."

As the Mare sky sits down, all the cheer he had displayed at the beginning coming back as he blinks a few times, he can't help but note the warmth in his chest. And it's kind of silly, to long for moments like the ones in the memories of his parallel self even when he formed his family. He got to spend time with his biological parents here, though they died early.

He gets it though. Why he felt that way.

The two ex-arcobalenos were the best parents he had among many. The ones that felt so much like a _family._ And the times when they were just that were actually happy.

 _He wants that too._

(They talked until the sun sets at the horizon.

And when Byakuran asked to meet again, something explodes in his chest as he got a yes.)

(Somewhere, Tsuna feels foreboding at the pit of his stomach as something rings at the back of his mind and shivers.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Caro orchidea— Dear Orchid (In Italian)**

 **Котенок— kitten (in Russian)**

 **Папа— Papa (In Russian)**

 **I'm sorry for the rather late update but my chicken pox extended their stay so I have it for a whole month now! Like why?!**

 **Then I got a flu.**

 **May is not kind.**

 **But I feel loads better now and I finished up the other stuff for school so here's the update :D** **.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	11. Pride Month Special

**The Pride Month Special!**

Ever since Loop 26, Skull had convinced Reborn to celebrate Pride month every year. No exceptions, absolute life or death situation not included.

There were years that they celebrate it in a subtle manner. Like pride colours in their clothing (which isn't all that subtle...) or pride flags as their phone lock screens for example.

The more grand ones, of course, went with a bam. (And no Tsuna, not the destructive kind!) The most eye catching one were the firework display and pride flag showing up on everyone's phone (courtesy of Shoichi) that only disappears once pride month is over. And by everyone, it means _everyone living in planet earth._

This year is no different. Skull even got some glitter ready!

"Sit down, the others isn't finished yet."

Skull pouts, turning to his husband. "Don't be a spoil sport Ren! Look! I even got you a bracelet!" Skull pulls out the after mentioned bracelet with Reborn's pride colours whilst wearing a proud smile.

"Well then," Reborn said as he accepts the bracelet the cloud so graciously offered. "Here's my gift to you."

The hitman pulled out a rainbow scarf with octopus prints. Skull gasps, absolutely delighted.

"Thank you!" Skull exclaimed rather loudly, making grabbing motions with his hands as he waits for Reborn to hand the scarf to him. Reborn can't help but quirk his lips upward at the display.

"Here-" Calloused hands wraps the soft scarf around a delicate neck, and Skull felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't want you to mess up something as simple as tying a piece of fabric around your neck," Reborn said even if he smiles in that soft but not quite there way Skull found himself loving beyond belief. Even if Reborn says things that make him sound like an ass.

It's their tradition of sorts now, the gift giving. The rules are simple: at any time or day at pride month they must give each other a gift, which have their pride colours in it. It doesn't matter when or where they are, once one of them gave their present, the other one should too.

(Skull remembers the time he doesn't have his gift ready and shivers.

The punishment was doing what the others want for the whole month afterall.

Reborn, being the sadist that he is, didn't show mercy.)

"The party is about to start kora! Get out already!" the muffled shout, accompanied by banging, from the other side informs them. And since the person on the other side that is obviously Colonello has no tact at all, he shouts some more. "You better not be doing anything in there kora!"

Skull distantly heard a hard slap and guesses that Lal was there and she just slapped Colonello. He's definitely right.

"There is a child here so watch what you're saying idiot!"

"Sorry!"

"Well," Reborn said, offering his arm like a gentleman. "Our guests are waiting."

Skull rolls his eyes but wraps his arms around the offered arm nonetheless. "This is Tsuna's party remember? Since he finally accepted the fact that he's bisexual and this is his first Pride month celebration. Ring any bell?"

"Oh I know," Reborn said with a smirk. "But it's going to feel like mine soon enough."

Skull spluttered before gaping at the hitman. Their strides matching in pace as they left the room. The hallway doesn't have a single hair of Colonello and Lal that previously stood there with their kid as soon as they opened the door.

"Renato! You can't go around and stealing the spotlight of the party! Tsuna worked hard for it you know!"

"Watch me."

"Ugh, you asshole," Skull groans out, facepalming.

"Well, too bad I'm _your_ asshole then." Reborn's smirk widened, and Skull felt the urge to hit him with a lamp.

" _Renato._ "

"What the guest wants, the guest gets. Too bad they want a more charming host, hmm?"

Skull sighs and gave up. He knows a lost battle when he sees one. This is definitely it. Instead of thinking about it though, Skull chose to snuggle into his scarf instead. Hey! It's that soft okay?!

"Liking the scarf far too much I see."

"Shut up."

••••••CU••••••

"Well, it seems that you won't be getting that spotlight anytime soon."

Reborn rolls his eyes. "Yes, laugh it up."

Skull simply hums, watching Tsuna charm everyone at the room. He's doing an amazing job despite the fact that this was the first time he was completely in charge of the party. Usually Skull helps him, along with Reborn, but he insisted to do all the planning alone this time. He also got everyone wearing pride colours at their clothing. Some were subtle about it though.

"He's growing up now, isn't he?" Skull suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence. His gaze never left Tsuna as the guests were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. "Going out and making himself independent like that."

"That he is," is Reborn's only reply, pride practically shining in his eyes.

••••••CU••••••

Surprisingly, nothing has been destroyed yet. It's a good sign in Skull's opinion, since at least everyone seems to get the memo that this particular event is important. Not that he's counting on it really, because you'll never know with the mafia and all.

Byakuran came by earlier, a huge bowl filled with marshmallows in his hand. Bluebell, dutifully staying by his side, soon pulled him away toward the table where the rest of his guardians resided. The Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians are scattered all across the room just like the CEDEF. Skull suspects that their all still keeping an eye on Tsuna, despite the fact that Mukuro won't leave the chocolate mountain alone and Kyoya's sitting by the window with his eyes closed. The Varia is in a table together around the corner, and the same could be said about the Simons.

Skull is pretty sure their fellow ex-arcobalenos are mingling in the crowd somewhere. He hasn't seen much of them for the past hour now.

"Care to dance, _amore_?" Reborn suddenly said as he offers his hand, his body in a low bow. There's a crinkle in his eyes— because Skull can't tear his stare away from the hitman's eyes—that suggested a smile. And like a black hole was the one in front of him, Skull is pulled forward.

Ah. When did he take the offer?

The when doesn't matter right now though, since Skull is now in the dance floor. He lets Reborn lead since the bastard wants to be the one controlling the flow and all that stuff. Skull doesn't mind it much.

"Enjoying yourself?" Reborn whispers, moving to twirl Skull as the music reach its crescendo.

Skull simply hums pleasantly. That was answer enough.

The cloud might be an adrenaline junkie (a nickname courtesy of Viper), but he can appreciate the slow dances sometimes. Even if Verde thinks otherwise and looks at him rather pointedly the first time he said it. He's not _that_ bad!

(A voice that suspiciously sounds like Verde tells him that _he is_.)

"Everybody!" a voice that Skull is sure is Tsuna booms. It made the room go still as sky flames envelops the room. "The final event is about to start!"

Oh yeah, the fireworks show. Skull almost forgot about that. He's pretty sure that Tsuna mentioned that before with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go outside, that's where it's held right?" Skull turns to his partner, already pulling the other's arm toward the door leading to the garden.

Reborn snorts. He made sure it was loud enough so Skull could hear it. "Where else lackey?"

"Oh shut it!" Skull almost shouted, tugging Reborn's arm harder making the sun wince.

••••••CU••••••

"Wow," Skull breathes out, mesmerized. "That was beautiful."

The fireworks display ended— way too soon in Skull's ever so humble opinion— and the crowd collectively sighs.

"That it is," Reborn said as he grabs Skull's chin to make the cloud face him. "But I've seen much better."

"Sweet talker," Skull retorts despite the fact that he was smiling.

"You love it," Reborn purrs, letting his hand fall as he smiles back. Skull simply punched his arm playfully, his smile never leaving his face.

"Maybe," Skull said, tone deceptively questioning. Reborn knew better than to believe it. But Skull flutters his lashes as he stares up to the hitman, a beat of silence passing them as Reborn returns the stare.

Reborn leans forward with closed eyes, and his lips meets soft violet ones.

••••••CU•••••

When the clock strikes midnight, Skull rained glitters in varying colours on the room. Nobody was safe from becoming sparkly in rainbow colours.

Predictably, an outrage happened.

No one in the room is fond of glitter and their sticky ways apparently.

••••••CU••••••

"Ren! Hurry up!" Skull shouts the next day, looking nothing like the culprit of what is now known as the 'Glitter Incident'. To be fair, Reborn is the only one to know he was the one culprit in the first place. He's an asshole but he's not a snitch.

(The fact that he also got covered in glitter almost made him tell everyone that Skull's the one responsible with all the mess though.

The puppy-dog eyes he received from Skull were the ones that stopped him in the end.)

"If a certain _someone_ had not covered everyone with glitter at the party last night, then I won't be having extensive showers just to get this damn glitter off thus making us late in the first place," Reborn said, his tone deceptively calm though his eyes said otherwise. There's no glitter on him, which Skull expected. Reborn is one hell of a clean freak afterall.

"Too bad someone did." Skull said as he pulls off his most innocent looking face. The action was only met with a flat stare.

"Indeed."

Skull claps his hand, a grin now in place. "Enough of that, we have a pride parade to attend to remember?" Skull then made a few hand gestures toward the clock in the room. "We're going to be late you know!"

Reborn sighs, but nods in agreement. He'll let this one go since Skull isn't exactly that clean when the party ended either as to not be suspected.

"Let's go then."

Skull grins wider, becoming as bright as the sun. "Yeah! Tsuna and Byakuran are coming too!" Skull said as he grabs the hitman's arm.

As Skull drag Reborn to the front door, Reborn can't help but think that he wouldn't mind this. Spending his days with Skull along with the family they inexplicably formed.

With the Time loops, it seems that they both have forever to spend. Reborn knows better however, and knows that these kind of things are too good to last for an eternity. So with every do over, Reborn would savour every one of them. Skull would be by his side of course. The cloud is the reason he's even partly sane in the madness at this point.

"Hey! Stop spacing out! That's just rude!" Skull exclaims as he shakes Reborn's arm, effectively cutting the sun from his thoughts. Looking down, Reborn finds the other pouting at him. Tsuna looks exasperated at the background and Byakuran laughs.

 _I wouldn't mind doing it all over just to have this at all._

••••••CU••••••

 **Happy Pride Month everyone!**

 **I missed Valentine's day and was not able to make a special for it, but I won't miss this!**

 **Also you guys get to imagine what pride colours each character get ;)**

 **I hope you like reading this!**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Loop 2**

"Why exactly are you looking for this cloud stuntman anyway. Surely he's interesting enough that someone of your calibre is chasing him like this." Viper leans forward, not fiddling with money for once. They peer curiously at the stoic hitman.

"None of your business," Reborn answers. He held his tongue from saying more. _You should know why_ , he wanted to say but can't.

Viper doesn't know who Skull is beyond their information.

("There's no need for a new set of arcobalenos, the balance is already fixed. You are aware of the solution, yes?" Checkerface said, smirking.

" _What._ ")

"Muu, be that way then," Viper said, finding that they won't be getting any information from the hitman.

How curious though, for him to chase this cloud all across the world for _years._ And for what?

Viper doubts they would know anytime soon.

("Reborn." Skull stares at him with blank eyes. "So you came back with me afterall."

A pang hits Reborn's chest. He ignores it.

" _Explain_ , lackey."

" **No**.")

"Just do what I paid you for," Reborn snaps. His eyes blazed gold as he stares at _—hisfellowelement—_ the information broker.

"There's no trace of him." Viper starts counting money again, uninterested. "Again."

Reborn grits his teeth.

(Skull got away from him.

 _Skull got away from him._ )

"I don't know why you even bother. This cloud clearly knows how to hide his tracks for me not even know where he is for years. That, or he's already dead."

Reborn feels his flames flaring as his killing intent go high. It made Viper still, alert as he cautiously eyes the hitman. They ready their flames in case they need to teleport away.

There's no need for them to do so though.

Reborn simply turns and walks away, seething.

He has a cloud to hunt. And he won't stop hunting.

("Don't you see, _hitman_ ," Checkerface said mockingly. Amusement dances in his eyes as he leans forward.

 _"He does not want to associate with all of you at all._ ")

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 10**

It was supposed to be a normal day of strolling in Moscow really. A vacation even, on Reborn and Skull's rare chance of a joint free time. (Which is actually increasing these days.)

Somehow, that led to the two of them having an encounter with Skull's ex. Who happens to be a guy. Oh and obviously Russian with a lot of romance in him.

"Wait." Reborn turns to Skull after Skull introduced his ex to him, disbelief in his eyes. "You're a homosexual?"

Skull rolls his eyes. "Reborn stop being an old man and just say 'gay' would you? And yes I am." Skull said before pausing. He then eyes Reborn in a way that suggested that he's not having high opinions about him in the moment. Reborn is not liking it one bit.

"Stop looking at me like that. It is not my fault I didn't know, Lackey."

"Yeah, but I'm not even putting much effort in hiding it or anything! I mean even _Verde_ knows I'm gay." Skull said, his tone alone implying how thick Reborn is being even after so many lifetimes they've spent together. Reborn likes that even less.

Skull decided to gasp at that moment, looking absolutely delighted. "Who knew the greatest hitman could be so oblivious," Skull said with great cheer. Based on the mischief in his eyes, he's milking this for all its worth.

Reborn is not amused.

" _Skull_ ," Reborn said, threatening. He wears a ferocious glare and is coaxing Leon who still wouldn't obey if he's used to harm Skull.

Skull, who shows his back bone to the hitman due to pro-long exposure or some form of trust Reborn isn't sure, just laughs. He then proceeds to run because even with his dare devil ways, he still got some self preservation instincts in him.

Reborn of course gave chase.

Meanwhile, Skull's ex who was forgotten by the two stares at the trail of dust while feeling a little lost. He just wanted to say hello to Skull and catch up, how did that turn to this?

More importantly, why did Skull get a new boyfriend that seems so intimidating? He thought Skull isn't into that kind of thing?

The ex then shrugs. Whoever Skull dates is none of his business now anyway.

(How the ex didn't get the memo that Reborn is simply shocked that Skull is gay you may ask?

Why our dear hitman slipped back to Italian and Skull just went with it. Skull's ex, only knowing Russian and Armenian, is totally clueless on their conversation.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 41**

After multiple— like about _twenty four loops_ — of Skull asking, Reborn finally relented. He's going to watch Skull's pride and joy today with VIP tickets safely on his pockets. It wouldn't hurt to take a look on Skull's stunt show anyway, and see what all the fuss is about for him to be famous among civillians.

(Reborn is finding great amusement on the jealous stares the people behind him had given him upon seeing his VIP ticket.

Really, _civillians._ )

He was not prepared for _this._

The extremely dramatic entrance — "Jumping down from somewhere two stories high, really? You could do better than that lackey"— with an equally dramatic while also obnoxious speech is expected. It made Reborn roll his eyes through it all. The fondness he felt while he do so is ignored for more pressing matters.

Matters like Skull riding his motorbike in ungodly speed, flying in the air with a goddamn fire pit in the bottom with the rider cackling madly for example.

The crowd cheers loudly, but all Reborn could hear is his loud heartbeat. He's admittedly impressed, but that doesn't stop the unease to swim in his chest as Skull came too close for comfort on not being able to hold on to his motorbike after he _jumped_ from it moments after.

This sensation never left, as Skull's show continues on. The pride he felt follows it though because that's _his_ cloud doing the daring stunts. _His_ cloud that laughs at the face of every possible danger Reborn had listed he could get into for the entire show.

 _His_ cloud that shines in a way Reborn isn't ashamed to admit that it leaves him a bit breathless.

(Even if Skull is one hell of an Adrenaline Junkie to the point he grimaces over it with _Verde_ of all people.)

After what felt like eternity, the show came to an end. The crowd's screams are now deafening. There are a few that left little to be desired however.

"SKULL-SAMA PLEASE NOTICE ME!"

"I LOVE YOU SKULL-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME SKULL-SAMA!"

The idiot has the nerve to wink at them.

Without thinking, Reborn entered the arena and went straight to Skull. A random man tried to stop him, but one glare was all it took for them to back down. All through it all, Skull watches him with a microphone in his hands as he delivers an ending speech.

Climbing into the stage, Reborn wasted no time on making a beeline to Skull. The men around backs down upon seeing his face and the crowd became silent.

When Reborn reached Skull, he immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed him square at the face.

The whole arena went still. That didn't last long though, as an uproar came crashing from above the stands.

"HOW DARE YOU!" was the most common shout, which grows more enraged and accompanied with unpleasant profanity as Reborn simply smirks at them as Skull looks a bit dazed.

Grabbing the microphone that was still at Skull's hand, Reborn managed to look at every single person at the stand with a victorious smirk on his lips. It widens as the crowd grew intimidated, although some are still shouting angrily.

"Listen up," Reborn starts, quieting down all the shouting fans. "Skull is _mine_ , so he won't be going with any of you." Someone let out an unholy screech but Reborn didn't bat an eye as he continues.

"So _**hands off**_."

A lot of people (especially women since Skull being gay isn't really common knowledge in this loop) actually started crying.

"NOOOOOO!"

"I ACTUALLY STOOD A CHANCE GODDAMMIT!" screams a guy as he leans forward as he sobs.

Cameras are flashing as someone at the back whimpers.

Skull isn't sure if he regrets convincing Reborn on coming.

(Not really.

He worked extra hard this time for this moment after all!

...it would have been nice if his fans didn't end up sobbing hysterically though.)

•••••CU••••••

 **I finally updated!**

 **I kinda feel bad on not updating my other story though, but I can't seem to bring myself to do it...**

 **Anyway, if anyone noticed, Reborn seems to see Skull 'shining' most of the time. I imagine him looking smitten when he does to be honest XD.**

 **Also, don't be afraid to tell me if something is wrong with how I described the stunt show because I have never seen one in my life.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	13. How the TimeLoop Duo Truly Began

**Loop 3**

"Why are you chasing me anyway?" Skull asked, something resembling a sneer gracing his lips.

Reborn isn't really sure what to feel about it. About all of this really.

He had a whole lifetime to think. To consider what exactly does his relationship with Skull looks like for the cloud to go with such lengths to avoid him. Never see him or the others again even.

A vile went up his throat as something he sees as training could actually be seen as _abuse._

"Not going to say anything?" Skull asked again after a long stretch of silence. His expression didn't change much, but his brows scrunched down deeper. Something akin to anger entered his eyes as he continues to stare at the silent hitman.

"If you don't have anything to say, why waste a whole lifetime of searching for me? I know you know there's no need for the Arcobalenos anymore. Just—" Skull waves his hand around them, and Reborn tries to drown the prick at his chest on the familiar gesture. " _Why_. You're not going to get anything from this! Unless you actually enjoy abus—"

"I don't" Reborn says before Skull could finish.

"What?"

Reborn matches Skull's no longer angry gaze. There was doubt there. Suspicion. But Reborn looks past that for now as he tries to get some words out, and look genuine in doing it.

(He has to. He promised himself once that he won't succumb to the low his victims took glee on committing. That he won't sink to that kind of low he knew his mother would curse him for doing from where ever she is.

 _But he did._

 _ **He did.**_ )

"I don't have any plans in continuing our previous relationship. And—" Reborn swallows, because there's no room for pride right now. Not on the wake of what he had done.

Skull deserves this at least.

"I am sorry."

"You're...sorry." Skull looks at him with disbelief. It disappeared as soon as it came as violet eyes harden.

"Sorry won't erase a thing. You know that don't you?" Skull says.

"I know," Reborn replies, and he means it. "So let make it up for you."

Reborn have planned for this. Brew among his thoughts until he had a clear view of it even. That's all he could do to make up for the deeds he had unknowingly committed and to someone that doesn't really deserve it.

He's cruel yes, he's a mafioso so he must be, but there's a limit to it. There should be if he wants some shred of sanity.

( _Because he's a former civillian_ , what kind of excuse is that?

A pathetic one.)

Tsuna might have helped smoothened some edges. Gave him a look on the effects it has on a person if exposed to abuse (because that's what all his peers in Namimori do to him, don't they? And what Nana had done to him in subtle way in the angles where it actually matters even if she doesn't realize it. And neither does Tsuna.). Tsuna gave him more grasp on his own morality in a way he never thought he could. Which brings him to now.

"Stay with me." Reborn thinks back at his apartment. That's the only place he could bring Skull to that won't immediately be given a refusal. "I'll make up for everything I've done on this lifetime, in order for you to forgive me."

"And if I can't forgive you for it? If I still don't want anything to do with you _or_ the others after this?" Skull asked, looking like he was considering it.

"Then I won't bother you again," Reborn said, pushing down the part of him that screams at him _not to._ "I swear that I will stop chasing you from the next repeat and all that follows it."

It was heavy, for Reborn to swear on things. It's like how he does on missions really. Swear to complete missions to perfection. Carry on the duty as an Arcobaleno no matter how it was forcibly given to him. Raise Dino and Tsuna to be a great mafia boss. Now, to make up for _everything_ he had ever done to Skull.

Leave the cloud alone if he can't find it in himself to _forgive._

A person who deserves a dog's death shouldn't force things as great as that from someone who deserves to hate. Reborn is intimate with hatred, relished in it on years of being cursed. Knows how it _burns_ through his veins with just thinking about the subject of such emotion.

(How can Skull still look at them–look at _him_ — after all they've done? Smiling like nothing is wrong even if there _is._

Reborn wonders.)

He doesn't know if he deserves forgiveness, but he's too selfish not to ask for it.

( _He shouldn't ask for it._

 ** _He shouldn't_**.)

"Fine," Skull answers, a frown on his face yet his eyes was bright with _something._ "As long as you keep your word, then I'll agree."

"I will," Reborn couldn't help but say. He's fully aware of the doubt on Skull's eyes.

Skull sighs.

"Let's go then." Picking up the bag near his feet, Skull shakes his head. "Don't make me regret this Reborn."

"I won't."

Something emerges to Reborn's chest and he decided not to push it down this time.

Surely, even monsters are allowed to hope?

•••••CU••••••

On a single lifetime, Reborn works on the issues he previously thought weren't one. Adjusted his instinctive behaviour toward Skull and refrained from raising even a finger in an attempt to _hurt_ when it was clearly an unnecessary action to take. He tries to be a bit more civil as much as he could when they talk. There are more of it, of course, and Reborn works on that too because it's _important._

He didn't get to know much about Skull however, with the cloud not wanting to speak much toward him. There's the usual pleasantry of course, but those are different to an actual long conversation.

It was a relief though, when Skull shows his cheerful self when nearing the end of the lifetime. A light in his eyes that Reborn discovered to be hope was there. The smiles directed at him becoming more frequent.

On his final breathe, Skull was still alive.

"I'll be waiting for an answer," Reborn had said, before his vision darkens. The last he saw was Skull peering at him with a smile.

(At the next loop, Loop 4, Skull knocks on Reborn's door.

"I forgive you," Skull says, smiling.

And Reborn could do nothing but stare as something explodes in his chest that was then followed by warmth that travelled to his fingertips.)

•••••CU••••••

 **Someone (in ao3) asked me if I'm going to make a drabble about how Reborn and Skull fixed their semi-abusive original dynamic.**

 **I didn't make a drabble, obviously, but a chapter.**

 **I got carried away in typing so _this_ happened. I regret none of it.**

 **P.s. Reborn used to call the Time loops as Lifetimes or Repeats before Skull suggested in calling them something different, in case you've been all wondering about the weird wording.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Loop 60**

"I'm the calming balm to his chaos," Skull crows rather cheerfully. Too cheerfully in fact, in Verde's unbiased opinion.

(Looking at your bias ass Reborn.)

This all started with Colonello asking Skull what his relationship with Reborn is. Now Verde found himself actually investing time in the nonsense.

Verde feels his head burn as he loses some brain cells already.

"Don't you mean adding fuel to his already large fire?" Verde counters, tone as dry as the Sahara desert. He sent the cloud a judging look through the lenses of his glasses for good measure.

Skull actually had the gall to look offended.

"Excuse me—" Skull slams his fist at the table, making it crack. "I make the fire _bigger_ since it's not large enough!"

"That," Lal starts from across the room, the dryness of her voice matching Verde's own. "Is not making anything better. _At all._ "

"Have they always been like this?" Verde heard Colonello— Lal's student and a new addition to their dysfunctional group— asked Viper. Not a clever choice.

"Muu, you have to pay me for such information."

"What?!" the blonde spluttered. "Why?!"

Viper stares at Colonello like they were stupid even with the hood covering half their face. Verde is inclined to follow that line of thought.

He have to cut his attention from there however, as Skull is trying to get his attention rather annoyingly.

"Verde~!"

Honestly, if Verde hadn't witnessed Skull break a _granite_ wall with his bare hands with no visible flames at _that_ mission, he would have thought that Checkerface have brought someone incompetent in their midst just to insult them.

But then again, the _World's Greatest Hitman_ had stuck to the stuntman to their very hips since the first day. They also clearly know each other and not just as acquaintances. Such notions of Skull being incompetent would have been null the moment Reborn actually treated him with some level of _respect._

"I can be both!"

That did not change the fact that Skull is an idiot however.

Reborn is not helping matters as he looks utterly entertained as he watched all of them. Damn him.

"If you say so," Fon decides to add, actually indulging Skull on his nonsense.

Why did Verde came out of his lab again?

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 9**

"Oh let me—"

"No, it's fine!"

"I think not."

"Reborn!"

Fon stares for a bit, then scrubs his eyes. Upon knowing that yes, this is really happening, he stares some more.

Skull was making lunch for everyone, as ordered by Viper stating that Skull was quite good at cloud follows it easily enough, all while looking at them critically for a moment before shuddering.

(Fon wonders if Skull was aware they— Fon, Viper, and surprising, Verde— doesn't know how to cook.

Do they look like the type to be bad in the kitchen?)

 _Was_ making lunch.

Reborn stumbles into the kitchen, saw Skull cooking, and promptly tried to pry the task from the cloud's hands. Figuratively and literally. Reborn is still struggling to get the spatula Skull's been gripping so tightly for the past few minutes.

"Reborn! Just sit there or something! I'm not going to set the kitchen on fire, okay?!" Skull shouts, making the Fon wince at the sheer volume. Reborn doesn't flinch despite the close proximity. Considering the way they act together, maybe the hitman is used to it?

"Learning from past mistakes now, are we?" Reborn retorts while trying and kind of failing at getting the spatula from Skull's iron grip. Skull only narrows his eyes and pulls his arm harder.

Well, they definitely have some history if Fon is reading everything right.

After some time the Reborn decided to have a staring contest with Skull while both their hands are over the spatula. The battle only lasted for a few seconds and with the cloud as the winner.

"Fine," Reborn grunted. Skull looks pleased with the answer.

"What are they?" Verde crosses his arms, looking a bit unimpressed. He didn't even bother lowering his voice. "Some newly-wedded couple?"

Verde received twin death glares for that. Fon is surprised to note that Skull's was the more terrifying of the two.

(Skull puts down a whole plate of Italian-style pasta in front of Reborn, looking proud with a smile that Fon is sure rivals their resident sky.

"See? Perfectly cooked! I told you I could do it!"

Reborn begrudgingly admits it was good. Skull's cooking came a long way it seems.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 31**

Xanxus just found someone with _quality_. A cloud no less. The guy also happens to be a friend of the Mist trash, and Xanxus admittedly thought was a huge shitty trash with all that make up and piercing he's sporting.

Oh how he was wrong.

 _So wrong._

(That sunshine and rainbows shit cloud turns out to be a fucking _monster_ on the field. He put quite a massacre that got even _Belphegor_ impressed.

Who would have fucking thought?)

Now if only the goddamn cloud would agree to become one of his elements.

"I really can't Xan-xan!" said the cloud trash, saying that goddamn nickname again. It was a fucking awful one that left the shark trash howling too, which is more makes it more fucking annoying.

"Why not trash?!"

The cloud trash got the nerve to smirk. He then proceed to make some shitty hand gesture that old man once made that apparently meant for silencing some fuckers. It wasn't even that fucking effective so why the fuck bother making that kind of fucking gesture?

"Because~" the cloud trash drawls, now raising his other hand.

His hands lit up with orange flames.

 _What the actual fuck._

"I'm a sky too, Xan-xan~!" The flames disappeared as the cloud—and also sky?!— trash straightened his back. The playful expression never left his face. "But keep it a secret okay?"

The cloud trash tried to walk away, and Xanxus is stunned enough to let him. He halted from his bouncing stride though, before turning his head and meet the the Varia Boss's eyes. Previously violet eyes burning amber and turning dark as his lips curves to a cold smile.

" **Or else.** "

Skull then turns around and continued bouncing on his steps, humming a merry tune like he didn't just threaten a fucking boss of a goddamn _assassination squad._

That's fucking quality right there. And Xanxus can't even put a claim on it.

What a fucking waste.

("What did you _do_?" Reborn asked, looking intrigued as Xanxus gave a respectful nod at Skull. The greeting was met with a cheerful wave.

"Nothing~" Skull says, even if he's aware that Reborn would call on his bullshit.

Tsuna on the otherhand gaps on the background, not even acknowledging the rude greeting from Xanxus.

"How?!")

••••••CU••••••

 **Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long but School is hell with everything they've been throwing at us. I can't speak as a whole but are all Private Schools this vicious?**

 **Anyway, now I'm free from stress so I was able to make this!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading~**

 **KHR isn't mine!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Senior High in a Private School is hell on earth. No one could convince me otherwise.**

 **And I know I said that I'm slowly falling out of this fandom in one of my stories but I love this fic too much to drop it before I finally decided it's finished so don't worry too much on me dropping this one anytime soon!**

 **Sorry it took so long! I've been de-stressing this whole time and a new fandom with Ancient Chinese Gays have sucked me in and made my heart go through a rollercoaster ride and I've been miserable ever since. But, my update is here now! I hope you enjoy reading~**

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 76**

Skull happily bathes under the morning sun, feeling so at peace as he breathes in the fresh air and the sounds of crashing waves. He idly grabs some sand just beside the spot he's sitting at and playfully sprayed some on Oodako that just got out of the ocean. The octopus made a sound that Skull's sure was a protest.

Then the sunlight was blocked.

Turning to the direction of the ocean, Skull sees Reborn. His arms were crossed and his body against the light. Leon, previously resting at Reborn's fedora, jumps down to converse with the indignant Oodako.

"Skull," Reborn starts, his voice flat.

"Hey Ren! Not that it's not nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Skull asked. Reborn learns after numerous loops of marriage that Skull, despite his very social and boisterous personality, likes to be left alone from time to time. Those times are also usually spent at the beach.

Reborn usually respects these kinds of needs.

 _Usually._

"Did you seriously just make a horrible gossip in the mafia that I'm into cross-dressing?" Reborn asked, although the way he said it says otherwise. "And that it's one of my kinks?"

Skull raises a brow. "Isn't it true though?"

"That—" Reborn starts as he uncrosses his arms as he rudely points a finger directly at Skull's face. "Does _not_ mean you can just casually make a serious discussion about it on your little tea party with the Tri-ni-sette skies."

Skull rather dramatically gasped, clutching his chest as he schools his expression to pained betrayal. "Ren! How can I not share it with our own children!"

"Yuni's our _niece_."

"She's our daughter in my eyes!"

Reborn opens his mouth to speak before closing it. The finger rudely pointing at Skull was then pulled away in favor of pinching the hitman's nose.

"Don't change the subject." Reborn turns to face Skull again with his lips kissing his teeth. "And I told you to stop telling Byakuran about things like this. That little shit is a multi-dimensional gossip."

"Like you aren't?"

Reborn barely held back a long suffering sigh.

"Skull, we've talked about this," Reborn said as he settle to narrowing his eyes that if Skull was anyone else, would have been interpreted as a glare.

Skull is the person he clearly is however, as he simply hums. Feeling a bit more mischievous with his healthy dose of Beachside Cloudy Peace—as Hayato had called it— and retorts in a sing song voice he _knows_ annoys Reborn to no end. "But we didn't agree to anything~."

 _Now_ Reborn's really glaring. His face looking absolutely menacing with the way the sun shadows his face.

"Why I agreed on marrying you, I shall never know."

"But Ren~!" Skull loudly whines, his voice still in a sing-song. Smiling like a cat who knows exactly how much of a nuisance he's being, he adds "You're the one who proposed~!"

Reborn grabs a handful of sand and threw it straight at Skull's face.

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 82**

To say Tsuna was nervous was an understatement. He's literally quesy!

Reborn's family is visiting! And It's not the mafia kind. He thinks? Or at least their part of the mafia but they're a different kind of family, since it's Reborn's husband (Tsuna still hadn't gotten over that, because the satanic tutor from hell actually felt love?!) and a son. Like they're family in the mafia terms but also family?

Gah!

Now Tsuna is confused by how his mind phrased it!

"Don't worry tenth!" Gokudera suddenly chimes, smiling eagerly like a puppy. "Skull-san is actually really nice! He's a former civillain so you would get along well! And their son is the Ranking Prince that Fuuta takes after Skull-san so it should be fine!"

Tsuna relaxes a bit, although he still felt a bit put out.

Did Reborn seduced a poor unknowing civilian and dragged them into the mafia because he can't let go of his love?!

"Hahaha, they sound like a nice family Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, smiling cheerfully at the storm.

Gokudera looks offended. "Of course they are baseball freak! You should be fucking honored to meet them at all!"

"Hahaha, that fine by me!"

"Why you—"

"Hayato!" a voice suddenly shouts, making the trio's attention to a smiling purple man. Tsuna's eyes were drawn to the teardrop tattoo under their eye amidst all of the make-up before he was blinded by a bright smile.

"It's good to see you again! How have you been?" the man asked, waving his hands in greeting as he does so.

"Skull-san!" Gokudera exclaimed before bowing in a perfect ninety degree angle. "I've been well! It's an honour to meet you again as well!"

"Hey! No bowing!" the man said as he pouts.

Gokudera immediately straightened his posture. "O-of course!"

Tsuna's mind goes blank for a second before rebooting. For Reborn, who might as well be the devil himself, to get a spouse as bright as this—

HOW?! Did Reborn kidnap Skull-san like Hades did to Persephone?! Is that it?!

By this point, Tsuna's brain is breaking down as it tries to re-evaluate its world view.

(Years later, Tsuna would realize that this is an unfair comparison and an insult to Hades. Reborn is worse than Hades, the literal God of the Underworld in Greek Mythology himself.)

••••••CU••••••

 **Loop 54**

Skull wonders as to _why_ the mafia is so bad at giving titles. It isn't that hard isn't it? You just have to make a title that totally suits the person _and_ not make it sound lame. Alas, the mafia isn't really known for its creative naming sense.

(Skull's a bit surprised that Dying Will flames aren't called Willflames, but then again is the name it has now any better?

Most mafioso thinks so at least.)

Case in point, Skull really isn't all that happy with the title he got himself in this loop. _At all._

"It's quite a pleasure to have the _great_ Purple Cumulonimbus join us," Reborn said with that infuriating smirk of his. The asshole _knows_ how annoyed Skull was for getting such a ridiculous title and had been rubbing it in for _a whole goddamn year._ Seriously, how did he fall for this man?

"Shut it. It's not like yours isn't any better," Skull said in annoyance. He rather grumpily sits on his chair with a huff and ignores how the others in the room seems to tense up. They look like their getting ready to get out of the way when Skull and Reborn starts fighting, which they weren't. Other than the usual verbal spats.

To be fair, the rest of the (future) Arcobaleno don't know that. All they know is that some random cloud just appeared one day and slaughtered a whole famiglia that tried to forcefully recruit them one really rainy day. And the whole 'slaughter' thing keeps happening. During rainy days. And that said cloud is currently woth them less than impressed.

Oh, and let's not forget that he's the most feared cloud in the whole mafia that was graciously gifted the title Purple Cumulonimbus. All because his slaughters occur during rainy days.

Skull seriously finds the name so lame it _hurts_.

(He whined at Reborn about this at least once a week and claims that he should work on changing it.

Seeing as Skull wants Immortal Cloud as his new title, Reborn was reasonably against it.)

"As you may know," Reborn said as pokes his fedora upwards to stare at Skull straight at his eyes. "My title suits me perfectly."

"It strokes your huge ego quite nicely doesn't it?"

"Glad we have an understanding _mi amore_."

Skull puffs his cheeks childishly for a moment before huffing as he crosses his arms. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Reborn leans forward while resting his clasped hands at the table. The infuriating smirk never left his face. "That didn't stop you from agreeing to be my partner now, did it?"

"Shut up already you ass!"

("Wait, are they in a relationship?!" Lal exclaims as she stares at the two men bantering from across the table.

"It would seem so," someone answers and Lal isn't really sure as to who said it.

Nevermind the fact that they insulted the man for all the piercings, face tattoo, and make-up without knowing who he actually was until Reborn mentioned it! With the rumored ruthlessness of the cloud, it's a wonder that there isn't a fight happening right at this moment. Offended clouds, after all, are just as bad as angry ones.)


End file.
